


The Insomniac and The Caretaker

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Claiming Bites, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Just smut, Little bit of Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Virginity Kink, but ok, i didn't know those were official tags, kinda short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: These days it was very rare that Papyrus fell asleep... he would go days on end with no sleep and seem perfectly okay. But, some days he would come home and immediately change clothes and go to bed. He was practically dead to the world when he hit the sheets. Nothing could get him up.Sans's new favorite way to de-stress: Take care of sleeping Pappy.





	The Insomniac and The Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was actually supposed to be a drabble but it kinda got out of hand(as always). I was really thirsty for somnophilia with Sugar on the receiving end. Sorry if it's bad! But, please tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417

Horrortale

These days it was very rare that Papyrus fell asleep... he would go days on end with no sleep and seem perfectly okay. But, some days he would come home and immediately change clothes and go to bed. He was practically dead to the world when he hit the sheets. Nothing could get him up.

Sans figured out what days Papyrus crashed. He knew all the signs. He could see them as soon as he saw his brother.

Papyrus, though always punctual, would be a few minutes late to getting him up. Breakfast would be normal, but just a bit underdone and bloodier than usual. Papyrus's pace was also slower than usual. His excited sprint dulled down to a quick stride, which was equally as difficult to keep up with. Most importantly, Papyrus would get easily distracted. (Sans wasn't really complaining since he got a nice view of his brother hanging in the air by the ropes from his own puzzle or trap. It took all of Sans's willpower not to....)

The underground was stressful ever since Frisk left, taking the King's soul with them. There was no telling who would stab you in the back and use you as their next meal. Sans knew that all too well. He was one of those people. Even he needed to blow off some steam every now and then. Anything to help get his mind off the gaping hole in his head... It itched like crazy!

His new favorite way to de-stress: Take care of sleeping Pappy.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed reading the guy bedtime stories. So, even though Papyrus was sound asleep, he would still read him Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny and tuck him in.

When he did, he would have to fight down the urge to touch those pretty bones... Stars he was so fucked up now... could he even blame it on the harsh times they were all going through? No. He was just fucked up. He shouldn't want to hold his brother close like that. He shouldn't want to kiss each and every single one of his bones in reach. He shouldn't want to take his brother hard and fast, claim him so that all the Underground would know that this monster was HIS. Several times he came so close to just ripping off that cover and - No. He has managed this long. He wouldn't cave in. He would just let his brother get much needed sleep.

Today was a little different.

Papyrus had shot him a text saying that he was cutting patrol early but not to worry. Sans knew that today was one of Papyrus's days but Pap had never cut patrol short. He waited until his shift was done before he teleported home. When he got there, he kicked off his slippers and trudged up the stairs.

Sans got to the door and froze. He heard sniffling coming from within. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking at his brother. He felt his soul drop at the sight.

Papyrus was crying... he was huddled up on his bed with orange tears streaming down his face. He was hugging his knees to his chest and shivering so much that his bones were rattling loud enough to be heard clearly.

The second thing he noticed had his face immediately heating up.

Papyrus had managed to switch out the top part of his battle body with the long, soft, button up night shirt with a bone pattern on it he found at the dump. He also managed to get the bottoms off, but not the tights. Oh stars those tights...

Sans shook his head. He should not be thinking about that shit right now. He should be taking care of his brother.

Stepping into the room and closing the door gently, he said, "papyrus, you alright?"

With a loud sniff, his brother looked up. Sans immediately noticed that his brother's crooked teeth now lacked their normal blood stains. Had he brushed them?

"I... I DON'T KNOW..." Papyrus practically whimpered.

"what's the matter?" Sans asked softly as he took another step forward. Sans saw more tears well up in Papyrus's eye sockets and slip down his cheekbones. He buried his face in his knees and hugged himself tighter, letting out a loud sob. Sans was at his brother's side in an instant. He drew his little brother in for a hug and rocked him back and forth. He whispered little words of encouragement and love to him as he sobbed openly.

"I... I DON'T UNDERSTAND... I W-WANT TO SLEEP...  I J-JUST WANT TO S-S-SLEEP... I CAN'T..."

"what do you think 's keepin' ya up?" Sans asked gently.

"I DONT KNOW!!!" Papyrus sobbed. Sans flinched as his brothers normally loud volume reached new heights. "EVERY TIME I LAY DOWN, I GET RESTLESS AGAIN! I TRIED TO READ A BOOK BUT IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT IRRITATE ME. THEN I JUST TRIED TO LAY THERE AND WAIT, BUT I STARTED TO FEEL HOT AND... AND..."

Papyrus trailed off as he tried to bite back sobs. Sans could feel the exhaustion in his bones. His brother was so tired.

"do ya want me to get the sleep medicine?" Sans knew it was a pathetic attempt. Papyrus despised taking medicine, ever since the labs. Papyrus shook and sniffed a little.

"THERE IS NO MORE. I TOOK IT FOUR HOURS AGO," Papyrus stated sadly. Oh... Sans felt his soul hurt. Pap had forced himself to take the medicine on his own when normally it took hours of coaxing from Sans to get him to take some. This was bad. "SANS... COULD YOU PLEASE... STOP TOUCHING ME? IT'S REALLY HOT IN HERE... IT FEELS WEIRD. ARE YOU USING HEALING MAGIC ON ME?"

Sans's brow bone furrowed immediately, but he did as Pap asked. He took his hands off his little brother and looking him over critically.

"pap, ya know that i can't use healing magic. what do ya mean it feels weird? wait. yer havin' hot flashes?"

Papyrus nodded softly. "Y... Yes... Every Time I Close My Eyes, I Start To Feel Hot... Then I Start Feeling Restless And I-Itchy."

Frowning, Sans glanced up and down his brother's body. This... can't be what he's thinking. Not.

"itchy? where?"

Don't you do it. Stop that line of thinking right now.

"Um... it..." Papyrus was the quietest he's ever heard. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Stop right there. Don't.

"maybe... would it be easier if you showed me, bro?"

Don't do it. Get your head out of the fucking gutter, Sans.

Papyrus nodded and pulled away from Sans. He sat in front his brother before he leaned back to lay against the bed. Papyrus's face was flushed a pretty marmalade as he laid one of his long legs on either side of his brother. He did nothing else, looking as though he was waiting. Sans felt his fingers twitch as he felt a powerful need to touch those beautiful legs.

Get it out of the gutter and stuff it in the trash where it belongs, you pervert.

Papyrus's face flushed as he stared at Sans. The older of the two could feel the heat radiating off him. The taller skeleton began to squirm uncomfortably. Suddenly orange began to filter through his little brother's shirt and his tights.

Oh. _Oh._

Papyrus was in heat.

A sweet smell began to waft through the air. It had Sans's mouthwatering in less than a second. It was the sweetest smell that had ever been graced with. So sweet. Almost like pure sugar. He growled unconsciously, placing his hands on Papyrus's femur. Both actions made the taller skeleton gasp. He squirmed some more before letting out a pitiful whine.

That whine had Sans snapping back to reality. He pulled back in horror. What had he been about to do?

"S-Sans?"

"i... i'm okay, pap. i'm sorry if i scared ya." Sans backed up a little to give his brother some space. "yer in heat, bro. that's why you can't sleep."

Papyrus didn't say anything. Sans didn't know what to say. He stayed there and waited for his brother to comment or tell him to get out as he probably would. This wasn't Papyrus's first heat. The first one had been a long time ago before the human arrived. His little brother took care of it on his own. Why was he waiting to be kicked out again? Sans stood up, about to leave to let his brother take care of it when his brother spoke up.

"I know."

Sans froze. What? Sans turned to look at his brother only to get an eye full. His brother spread his legs as wide as he could. A single hand had traveled down to the glow in his tights. Fingers pressed against the manifested magic through the thin fabric. Sans watched with a bright blush on his face. Oh god... was that what he thought it was? He could feel warmth dripping down from his nasal aperture.

"p-p-pappy... wha...?" All intellectual thought was shutting off one by one. He felt the utter need to wrap those legs around his waist grow stronger. His more animalistic side was being drawn out. He wanted to rip those tights up and push inside that beautiful cunt. He watched hungrily as Papyrus pressed a finger to his slit. The tights outlined the lips of the pussy so gorgeously. Sans felt his own magic manifest against his will.

"I... I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY HEAT LIKE THIS. I'M TOO TIRED TO DO IT ON MY OWN," Papyrus began, using his other hand to finger his ribs through his shirt. "Sans... Please... Will... Will you please help me?"

Sans put a hand against his chest. Oh stars. He couldn't feel his soul pulsing. Did he die and go to heaven? Probably not.

"bro, d-do ya even know what her askin' me?"

"O-OF COURSE I DO!" Papyrus replied somewhat indignantly. "I... I Want You, Brother..." As he said this, Papyrus pressed the tip of his finger hard into the fabric, pressing it against his hole. He moaned loudly and stared into Sans's eye sockets.

Sans was still very hesitant. Papyrus never had a partner before. He was a virgin. The realization hit hard. His little brother was asking him to help him with his heat. If he accepted, he was going to be Papyrus's first. He was going to be the first to see all those little expressions his brother made as he took Sans for the first time. He was going to see his little brother absolutely wrecked as he had always fantasized. Papyrus would be his to toy with and tease and fuck into the mattress.

"Please?" He heard Papyrus ask. "Big Brother?"

Sans's control snapped. He was on the bed again in less than a second, swatting away Papyrus's hands. He got between those beautifully long legs and kissed Papyrus. He could still feel the exhaustion radiating off the other. He kissed him sweetly before pulling away and pressing his body down against him. Papyrus moaned loudly and bucked his hips against Sans. He could feel Sans's erection against his clothed sex. Sans ground their pelvises together and nipped at his brother's neck.

"talk to me, sugar. tell me what you want," Sans said huskily, barely restraining himself. "i need to hear it, pap. tell big brother what you want him to do." He felt Papyrus squirm under him and trying to grind against him. He gripped his brother's hips to stop that. The taller skeleton whimpered and stared up at Sans. His eye lights were hazy and unfocused.

"Please, Please Brother, Please," he begged. Using his tongue, Sans licked a long stripe up Papyrus's neck and then bit at the vertebrae.

"you've gotta say it, little bro."

"PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SANS. FUCK ME DAMN IT. I NEED YOU. I NEED TO FEEL YOU... INSIDE ME... I NEED TO FEEL IT. I WANT IT SO BAD. PLEASE, PUT YOUR COCK IN ME. MAKE ME SCREAM AND BEG. I DON'T CARE..."

Sans felt his head spin a little. That mouth... He made a mental note to punish him later for that language. As much as it turned him on, his little brother shouldn't be using that foul language.

He pressed one sharp phalange at the seam on his brother's tights and pulled. It ripped cleanly in two. Stars, could it get any better? Papyrus was wearing a pretty pair of pink panties with a tiny bow in the front.

Sans brought his face closer to examine them. They were completely drenched. Running a finger over the cover slit, Sans growled as Papyrus bucked up into his touch. Pushing the panties aside, he got a good look at his brother.

His magic was his favorite shade of orange. The folds were swollen and dripping fluids liberally. Sans brought his mouth to the magic and licked all the way up the slit. He lingered on the little button at the top, sucking on it lightly. He had Paps keening with pleasure.

"stars, bro. you taste like pure sugar. haah... so sweet." And mine. He thought.

"Please Don't Stop..."

"i don't plan to, sugar. just sit back and let big brother take care of you."

"E-even if..."

"even if what?" Papyrus didn't meet his gaze, focusing it on anywhere but him. Slightly annoyed, Sans ran his tongue slow and teasingly across Papyrus's wet folds. When papyrus tried to buck into the touch, sans pinned his hips down to the bed. "even if what, paps." Papyrus still didn't answer. He let out a loud whine.

"Please don't make me say it..." Eyes narrowing, Sans let it go for now.

He unpinned his brother's pelvis and pulled down his panties. Tossing them, he leaned back down and pressed his mouth against Papyrus's cunt. He began to lavish it with attention. His tongue exploring the outer folds, licking away the slick. When he had captured every last drop, his let his broad tongue slip in and trace Papyrus's hole. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he heard his brother practically squeal. He could feel his brother trying to thrust into him, but he held those hips firm. Sans also noticed insistent, but weak hands scraping against his skull, pushing his closer.

After circling around Papyrus's entrance a little more. He brought a hand down and pressed a single digit into Papyrus, while his mouth toyed with the lovely button above. Papyrus was squirming now. His walls were sucking in Sans's finger, drawing it deeper. His femurs closed over his head tightly. He tried rocking into the finger, but every time he tried to thrust down on it, Sans pulled it out and teased around the hole.

After several minutes of this, Papyrus's energy drained. His legs tiredly clung to Sans, while his hands only pawed at his skull. He couldn't move his hips anymore, except for the little twitches here and there. He wanted to cry. Sans was being so mean to him. He just wanted to cum so bad, it hurt.

Seeing tears prickling in his little brother's eyes, he took pity on him. Sans shoved two phalanges deep into his brother's cunt and closed his mouth over his clit, sucking hard. Not expecting the wave of absolute pleasure, Papyrus screamed. His body tensed and he felt the heat coil and break so quickly that his mind blanked. Everything was white and hot, and then it was all black.

Sans removed his mouth from the clit and gently thrust his fingers, riding out his orgasm. He sat up and licked his teeth and fingers of any stray juices. Damn it, why was it so sweet? He leaned up and kissed the crown of his brother skull.

"you did so good, pappy. so, so good..." He nuzzled against his brother's neck, ignoring his own aching need. Paps was more important than his own needs. He was Sans's number one priority. He pressed a chaste kiss to Papyrus's teeth and pulled back to look at his work.

Papyrus was still very flushed. Legs spread open and limp, and... and... Asleep?! His little brother was not moving an inch. His eye sockets closed, ribs rising rhythmically.... He passed out.

Sans felt a little proud he was capable of making his brother pass out, but he also felt his heart break at his missed opportunity.

Signing, Sans, pressed against his brother, pulling him into a hug. He nuzzled his neck and kissed his mandible every now and then. When he decided that he should clean them up, he sat up and choked on a moan. He hadn't realized that his cock had been rubbing against Papyrus's cunt. Looking down, he growled a little. The tent of his cock was rubbing right between the folds. Before he could stop himself, he ground his cock against them.

Rumbling in pleasure, he could feel the more animalistic part of him start fighting viciously for control. His shorts had been snatched down and he was lining himself up when he was able to reign himself in.

Shit. His brother was asleep. He shouldn't do this.

He asked for help.

That didn't mean he should fuck him.

He asked for it. Not twenty minutes ago at that.

That didn't mean he should fuck him while he was asleep.

The very thought sent heat rolling up his spine. Fuck. This should not be happening. He shouldn't be getting turned on by this. But there was something so appealing about taking his brother like this, unaware and unable to stop it... Stars there was something wrong with him. What if he got caught? Oh... That primal part of him hoped so. He wanted Papyrus to wake up to him being claimed, marked, and fucked senseless.

Sans was pulling off his shirt now. He couldn't remember what happened to his jacket. The only thing that mattered was making Papyrus feel good... even if he wasn't awake for it.

He ran his phalanges down those ribs, letting them catch on one every now and then. He rubbed himself against Papyrus's pussy a little more, coating his cock in the slick. He watched Papyrus's expressions as he ground into him. The flush on his cheekbones grew ever so slightly and his breath hitched.

"i'm going to make ya feel so good, sugar," he rumbled. "you'll feel so good, you'll wake up to me fuckin' ya. filled to the brim with my cock and cum..." Sans lined himself up again and rubbed his cock teasingly against the hole. It twitched invitingly against him. Slowly, he began to push in. "oh, fuck... fuck. shit. paps... yer so tight... gripping me so hard... shit. ah, fuck... s-so hot..."

He could only push in halfway before he heard a whimper. He stopped and waited. Papyrus really was a virgin. Red magic was leaking out of his pussy as Sans stared at their connection. It took all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. No. He at least needed to wait for Papyrus to wake up. He wanted to see his expression when he pumped him full.

When Papyrus's grip on his length loosened enough, he pulled back and thrust in again. He began to slowly work all his cock into that sweet pussy. All the while, his Pap's breath was hitching every now and then. He let out little mewls and whimpers as Sans's dick caught and pulled back to spear him again. He was spread open wide around his brother's girth and slowly rousing.

When Sans hilted, he let out a sigh. He and Paps were completely connected now. He sat there and basked in the feeling for a while, kissing every bone he could reach and nipping a few more. He bit his brother's cervical vertebrae lightly, hearing a moan in response. Papyrus was so perfect. Every inch of him screamed perfection.

"so good, sugar. ya feel so amazing around me..." Sans began to thrust in and out again. He was gentle as he pushed in all the way and dragged it out again. The walls clung to him as he drew out, making him moan loudly. _Mine._ His mind growled. He felt marrow leak out of the bones between his teeth now. He licked it in a halfhearted apology. "you're mine, paps. mine. no one else will get to have you like this, see you like this. if they do..." Sans chuckled darkly and snapped his hips against his brother's roughly. "they're in for a b a d t i m e..."

Papyrus's eyes had fluttered open when he felt Sans sink into him fully. Oh, sweet fucking stars... it hurt but it felt so good. He had felt it when Sans first entered and felt the snap of his magic as his virginity was taken but at the time he was too out of it to realize. He heard his brother's growls, shuddering at his words and sweet touches. He made a sound between a whimper and a yelp when he was bitten. He moaned lowly as he was taken, nearly screaming when Sans snapped their pelvises together. He was awake now. Barely, but he was aware.

He met his brother's eye lights and saw something he had never seen before. He saw a Sans that didn't know the meaning of calm and collected. The look in his eyes was nothing short of predatory. Oh, fuck... Sans was claiming him. He had marked him when he'd bit Papyrus. Something in him loved the very thought of submitting to his older brother. _He_ loved the very thought. It made his body so hot and tingly when he thought about it.

Papyrus's cunt twitched around him several times and he even felt the other thrust against him. He looked up and met his little brother’s eye lights. They held nothing but love, admiration, and pure desire. Sans lost control of his hips. Papyrus was awake now. He didn't need to go slow. He needed to show Paps how much he loved him. Capturing him in a kiss, Sans began to fuck him in earnest.

Sans leaned back and watched his length piston in and out of his little brother. Each thrust he pulled out to nearly the tip and drove in to the hilt. All the while his little brother screamed. It’d been so long since Papyrus’s voice got that loud. After the kid left, he had gone quiet for a little while, but not now. Sans was doing this to him. He was making his little bro cry out in bliss on his little racecar bed. He was drawing sweet sounds from him as he fucked him into the mattress. He was the one and only one to make Papyrus scream this loud. He briefly wondered if he could make Papyrus scream himself hoarse. The thought made his dick throb hard. He choked on a moan as pushed himself as deep as he could go and released.

Papyrus gasped when he felt the first spurt of magic fill him. His overheated wall clenched around his big brother’s cock like a vice as he reached climax yet again. Papyrus fell limp yet again, feeling his brother slowly beginning to rock into him again. But, before his world went dark, he groggily raised a hand to Sans’s cheek.

“Don’t… Don’t stop…” he murmured as his eyes closed and his hand fell away. He got to see his brother’s eye lights flicker to little hearts for a second before succumbing to sleep.

“don’ plan on it, sugar.”


End file.
